


Compromisso

by wehadchips



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tenta ter uma conversa normal com Cameron.</p>
<p>Estou postando essa fic MUITO tarde, escrevi ela há muitos anos (creio que durante a 2ª temporada de TSCC), mas só agora consegui uma conta aqui...espero que achem minha fic :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromisso

**Author's Note:**

> Minha Primeira Fic!  
> Primeiríssima fanfiction que eu já escrevi na vida.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Sentindo como seria escapar disso tudo.

John fez aquela cara de “pronto....”  
*qualquer dia desses, ela vira hippie*, pensou

Após uns dois minutos calados, John olhando-a com o canto do olho, viu que ela tirou a perna da janela do carro. Após seu movimento, ele quebrou novamente o silêncio.

\- Você queria?

Cameron fez sua cara de misto de inexpressão com curiosidade.  
\- O que?  
\- Você queria? Escapar disso tudo?

Após alguns segundos ela responde, sua voz monótona.  
\- Eu não sei.

*típica resposta de Cameron, típica* John pensou

\- Digo, é seu propósito não é? “Isso tudo”?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- uhm...digo...você foi construída primariamente para este propósito, a guerra, lutas, disfarces, correrias, fugas. E atualmente sua programação diz pra nos proteger, então...

\- Minha programação é proteger você. – interrompeu ela

\- Sim...mas, você acaba trabalhando com a gente. Mas o que quero dizer é que...você tem a opção de desistir? De ir contra seu programa? De não obedecê-lo e fugir “disso tudo”?  
Os olho de John estavam grudados na estrada à frente, ele não olhava pra ela enquanto falava isso, tentava evitar contato visual com ela o máximo que podia atualmente, às vezes tinha medo de se enveredar por um rumo diferente nessa conversa de “será que ela pode?”. Mas às vezes ele também sentia medo de que ela, enquanto o olhava, o escaneasse e percebesse o que ele sente por ela, pois a qualquer momento ou situação que ele falasse com ela, ele sabia que demonstrava de alguma forma seus sentimentos, e nem é preciso ser um terminator escaneador pra perceber isso.  
À pergunta de John, Cameron passou um tempo calada, como se estivesse analisando a melhor forma de falar.

\- Eu não posso ir contra minha programação – disse - , a não ser que ocorram mudanças nela, como você fez me reprogramando...

\- ou como você fez tentando me matar.  
Cam parou, como se ela sentisse algo ruim ao tocar no assunto.

\- sim. Pode ser uma alteração proposital, ou acidental. Mas eu não posso fazer essa alteração, embora possa deixá-la em 2º plano.

\- Como assim 2º plano?

\- Eu posso pôr outras coisas como prioridade por um momento, mas nunca mudando a missão original.

\- Então você quer dizer que....poderia se encher disso tudo aqui, se encher de mim, e sair por aí à toa, mas depois você acabaria voltando?

\- Eu não faria isso.

\- Mas poderia.

\- Não é assim. De um modo simples, é. Mas....de qualquer jeito eu não faria.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu tenho um compromisso.

John fez cara de que não tava entendendo.  
\- Compromisso? Com quem?

\- Com você.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, John finalmente a olhou. Ela estava o fitando com um olhar que poderia se dizer que ela estava tendo um momento emotivo.

\- Você me salvou. – continuou – Foi uma atitude perigosa, mas você o fez. Embora eu o aconselho a não faze....

\- Eu sei o que devo fazer. – interrompeu-a - Mas, que compromisso? Digo...eu te salvei da incineração e agora você me deve a vida? Como em filmes de gênios e essas coisas? Agora você me protegerá e fará coisas por mim, é isso?

\- Minha missão já é a sua proteção...

\- EU SEI! – interrompeu-a novamente, quase gritando dessa vez – eu sei qual é a sua missão...Cameron. – disse tentando baixar a voz e se acalmar – o que quero saber é se você....  
Ele demorou a continuar, não sabia como falar aquilo. Ele tinha a pergunta em mente, mas queria reformulá-la.  
\- se você está...ainda está conosco...comigo...porque algo mais, além de seu programa, a impede de ir.

\- Eu morreria para protegê-lo.- respondeu

Ao dizer isso, John estremeceu. Ela não havia respondido a pergunta dele, mas...

\- Nunca iria embora. Se o que eu disse sobre sentir como seria fugir te aborreceu, eu peço desculpas...

\- Não...não foi isso. Eu só...fiquei curioso.

Em espiadas ele a olhava, ela estava agora olhando pra frente. Quando ela se virou para ele, ele foi pego de surpresa pelos seus olhos castanhos.

\- Eu nunca abandonaria você. – falou, com uma certa inexpressão no rosto, mas em sua voz tinha emoção, John pôde perceber isso. – Apenas isso. – terminou, e voltou a olhar pra frente.  
John pensou que talvez em ela poderia responder se ela tinha vontade própria de ficar com ele, de protegê-lo ou não. E viu também que essa conversa não iria além disso.  
\- apenas isso, então. Acho que está bom, por agora.

E continuaram o resto da viagem em silêncio, Cameron agora estava com o braço pra fora da janela, sentindo o vento nas mãos. John então ligou o rádio, não falaram mais nada.


End file.
